final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Terk
Terk is a character and secondary antagonist of "Chapter 2" of Final Space (series). Biography Terk is a Bounty Hunter hired by the Lord Commander to find and capture Mooncake. In Chapter 2, Terk sends a probe to scan the Galaxy One for Mooncake. After his probe was destroyed, Gary and Avocato set out on a mission to kill him before he could relay his information about Mooncake to the Lord Commander. They tracked him down to Terra Con Prime and confronted him there. He managed to knock Gary off a balcony, but Avocato overpowered him. To save his skin, Terk told Avocato where his son, Little Cato, was being held prisoner. For a moment it seemed Avocato was going to let Terk go, but when Terk drew a gun Avocato shot him anyway. After a somewhat long and dramatic scene of him being shocked by the bullet, Avocato clearly not caring, he blew up and died, his body parts splattered everywhere in a gory fashion. Appearance Terk is an olive green, muscular alien with 3 amber eyes with noticeable black outlines, and pupils with the same black color. He has these spikes at the top of his head, and elf-like ears as well. He wears a large brown armor chest piece, a red cape, a belt with two pouches on the sides, spiky arm-pads and spiky wrist shields of sorts, a gray shirt underneath his armor, gray leggings with similar color boots, and a black sash across his chest. Sometimes he can be seen with a black, bucket-like hat over his head with brown accents and red light shining through, symbolizing eyes, but he has 3 while the bucket has 2 eyes. Personality Terk is serious, ruthless, and all around evil. He is shown to not care about his comrades as he leaves them behind to die in the galaxy one. He also is seen pushing a robot on his face and just walking off like nothing has happened. He glares at people he hates, and he insults Gary, dressed as Melanie Dewinter, by calling him a "bag". Relationships Avocato- Nemesis Terk really hated Avocato. Once allies, Terk betrayed Avocato by leaving him to die on the Galaxy One. He growls, tackles, and tries to kill his once-ally. Avocato then tackles him, yelling for a reason why he should not kill Terk for betraying him. Terk's reasoning of knowing where Avocato's son, Little Cato's location was almost works, until Terk made the bad decision to try to shoot him. A bad decision that led to his demise. Avocato shoots him, painfully electrocuting him to death until he explodes. Avocato is seen staring at the dying Terk with a stoic, slightly annoyed look, until Terk finally stops screaming, his body exploding into nothing but body parts and blood everywhere. Gary- Nemesis Not much is known on what Gary thinks of Terk, but we do know that Gary gets slightly offended when Terk calls him a "bag". As for what Terk thinks about Gary, he is seen glaring at the man dressed up as a woman and insulting him when he shouts at him. Mooncake- Target Although they never interact, Terk is after Mooncake as the Lord Commander is looking for him. Lord Commander- Boss Terk is working for the Lord Commander and is shown trying to contact him, before he is stopped by Gary and Avocato. Quotes * "Set course for Tera Con Prime." * "Who the hell're you, you lil' bag!?" * "Because I know where your son is." * "Holding cell 43. Now let me go." Trivia * Terk is the first non-robot Avocato kills on screen. * Terk's voice actor, John DiMaggio, voices many other small characters throughout the series. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:TBS Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Individuals with Green Skin Category:Individuals of Unknown Species